Seeing Double
by AnnaLoli
Summary: Tessa awakes to find a girl in her bed that claims to be herself from the future. Stuck in the past with no way to get back to her time, she is forced to stay at the Institute. But can she be trusted? Post CP. Spoilers for CP2 . Slight TMI Crosssover.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa awoke; her brown hair slightly slipped from her plaits as she sat up and cascaded down her chest. Deciding there was no more time left for rest based on the bright light peeking through her tightly drawn drapes, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She started to swing out her legs and get up from the bed when her leg hit something warm and soft. Tess looked over to her left to see a lump under the covers. Dumbfounded, she gave the lump a light poke and it let out a feminine groan. Tess then came to the slow realization that there was another person in her bed.

Tessa started to let out a scream before bringing her hands up to her mouth so she wouldn't awake the stranger. But, alas, her reflexes were in vain since she used the arm that was supporting her weight and lost her balance, falling over backwards off the bed and taking the sheets and comforter, that was firmly wrapped around her body, with her. The girl on the bed now stripped of warmth moved an arm and patted around on the bed. Finding nothing her eyes fluttered before slowly opening. Tessa was met with a familiar pair of grey eyes. The person's movements were an almost mirror image of her own a few moments ago, the same brown hair, loose instead of put up in braids, fell over their shoulder. Tessa then grasped with a shock that she was looking at herself. But how could that be? Why were there two of her?

Now almost fully awake, the other Theresa Grey's eyes darted around the room, taking in her unexpected surroundings before her rapidly moving pupils came to rest on Tessa's unmoving form sprawled out on the floor. "Who are you?" Tessa was surprised to find that she was the one who spoke instead of her twin, her voice still heavy from sleep. "Who are you?" She repeated her voice steadily getting stronger as she stood up wobbly. "Why are you here? What do you want from me? Why do you look like me? How did you even g-"

"What year is it?" Tessa's double asked, interrupting her slur of questions. Her tone the low pitched soprano Tessa had grown up with, lived with, but it sounded different coming out of this girl's mouth, and Tessa couldn't help but wonder if this is what her voice sounded like to other people.

"I asked you first," said Tessa, knowing the phrase was immature, but she needed answers.

"Answer mine and I'll be able to try and answer yours as well," she answered back.

"1878." Even as the words came out of her mouth she saw her doppelganger's mouth drop open, her hand coming to her face in shock.

"Now answer my question." The other Tessa, startled, looked up at her as if she forgot she was still in the room. She straightened herself and turned to face her.

In a surprisingly calm tone, she stated, "What is it you would like to know?"

"Who are you?"

The other Tess thought about this for a moment before saying, "I am Theresa Gray. I am you."


	2. Chapter 2

"That is impossible," Tessa managed to stutter out looking at the girl that could be her twin on the other side of the room.

"I'm just as shocked as you are," said the other Tessa, moving off the bed and beginning to walk towards her. Tessa took a few steps back, not trusting the girl in the slightest. She was probably an automaton made by Mortmain in order to capture her. She wasn't sure what scared her more, this possibly dangerous machine standing a mere few feet from her or the fact that Mortmain could make something that looked so much like herself. It was like she was looking into a mirror. The same long brown locks tangled from sleep, the deep gray eyes, the color of the sky right before a storm, her tall, full figure. Everything was there.

The girl kept moving forward and Tess continued to move backwards, until her back met with the hard surface of the wall. Her doppelganger, now standing directly in front of her, loomed slightly over her, and Tessa noticed she was slightly taller than Tessa herself. _Hah_, she thought, _not so perfect after all, are we?_ Tessa then noticed other imperfections, her face did not have the same bit of childlike roundness, Tessa had yet to outgrow from her youth. The innocence was gone from her eyes; as is she was wise beyond her years, yet sharp and stern, slightly like a mother's gaze.

Tessa was shocked out of her thoughts when the robot placed her hand on her shoulder. She jerked out of surprise when instead of the cold, plastic skin she expected from an automaton, her hand was soft and warm, like a human. Tessa now noticed how the girl was missing the low hiss and click an automaton would make when moving, her voice did not have the mechanical, raspy undertone but instead reminded Tess of honey, thick and smooth. Perhaps, this girl was not lying? No. What was she thinking? Tessa couldn't let her guard down, maybe Mortmain just got much better at making automatons. Much, much better. Except for the small ticking noise coming from her, Tessa had to strain to hear it, but it was there.

"Please, don't be afraid of me," said the other Tessa.

Tessa ignored her plea and repeated her earlier question, "Who are you?"

Looking frustrated, the other Tessa said, "I've told you already, I am _you_."

"I don't believe you, that can't be."

Her twin lightly glared at her and Tessa wanted to curl up into a ball to get away from her sharp gaze. "This bickering is getting us nowhere, I will prove it," she said in a firm tone. There was no arguing with her.

She took a few steps back, giving Tessa some room to breathe. Tess, for the first time, realized where the insistent, mechanical ticking was coming from, the clockwork pendant in the shape of an angel wielding a sword, identical to Tessa's, that hung at her double's chest. She then gripped the jewelry in her hand and heaved a sigh, relaxing her stiff posture, and then it happened. The image of Tessa melted away from the girl. Her dark hair turned the color of the sun, her tall frame becoming small making her clothes become loose and baggy on her form. When she looked up at Tessa it wasn't her own grey orbs she saw, but the beautiful caramel colored eyes of Jessamine.

Tessa felt her heart slightly break as she looked into the eyes of the girl, despite her sometimes harsh attitude and the betrayal of the institute, she still considered a friend. Though Tessa would never say it out loud, she slightly missed having the other girl, and her snarky comments, around. Tess blinked and Jessie was gone, and she was looking in a mirror again.

"Was that enough proof?" her twin asked.

"That will suffice," Tessa said. This was becoming too much for her, she walked passed herand sunk down on to the bed. She put her head in her hands and sighed before looking back up at the other girl, no, _herself._ "How is this possible? How can there be two of me?"

"Well," her double answered, "it's not like there are two different versions of you, we're the same person. I'm just a bit…older than you, that's all."

"Older? You mean you're from the future?"

"Yes, that's the gist of the situation," she said, as she came to sit down next to Tessa on the bed, and Tess felt oddly comforted by her close presence.

"By the way you're talking, it doesn't sound like it was your initial plan to come to the past," said Tessa.

The older girl lightly chuckled before replying, "No, it wasn't."

"Exactly, how old are you?" Tessa asked tentatively.

"One hundred and thirty seven."

"Oh, so it really is true then? That I'm immortal," Tessa said, trying to keep the shock and grief out of her expression.

Her double sighed knowingly, and wrapped her arms around Tessa's shoulder, bringing her closer, before saying, "It was hard in the beginning, outliving everyone," Tessa lightly recoiled at the comment, but her twin continued, " but, eventually, I got used to it. It gets better, trust me."

Wanting to change the topic from something so saddening, Tessa asked, "Do you know how you came to be here, then?"

"Well, I believe it was because-," she was interrupted by a slight knock, followed by the door opening shortly afterwards.

"Miss," said Sophie, in her sweet voice, "It is time to come down for breakfast." She turned and shut the door, before looking up. "Come on, wake u-," she stopped midsentence and let out a surprised shriek, her hands coming to her mouth in shock.

Tess stood up quickly, walking over to her. Sophie slightly flinched when Tessa took her hands in hers.

"Please, let me explain, Sophie," she pleaded. Sophie's eyes held bewilderment as her gaze flickered between Tessa and her twin, before she faintly nodded. Tessa lead her to the stool in front of her dressing table, and Sophie sat down. The older version of Tessa stood and began to walk over to them, when Sophie yelped and curled in on herself; she stopped and stayed where she was.

"Wh-what is _that_?" Sophie managed to stammer out, her eyes locked on Tessa's older form.

"Excuse you, I am not a what, but a who. Thank you very much," the elder girl scolded, putting a hand on her cocked hip. Tess found it to be a very odd, forward gesture, but said nothing.

When her chastising tone only made Sophie more frightened, her twin dropped her hand, let out a sigh, and walked over to Sophie before kneeling before her. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you, Sophie."

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why do you look so mu-"

"I am Theresa Gray, your friend. I am one hundred and thirty seven years old and I have come from the future."

Sophie looked to the younger Tessa, terribly confused. Tessa nodded her confirmation before saying, "She's not lying. She has already given me proof that she truly is…me."

Sophie looked down at her lap before nodding slowly. "May I ask why you came to the past, Miss…Gray?"

Tessa saw the older girl flinch lightly at the use of her surname. "Please Sophie, we're friends. Call me by my name."

"A-alright, …Tessa."

"That's better, but how about you call me Theresa instead," she said with a smile, looking over her shoulder at Tessa. "That should help with any confusion about if you are referring to myself," she said, pointing a finger at herself, "or me," she pointed to Tessa who stood slightly behind her with a light chuckle

Sophie looked so dazed with all this information, and Tessa couldn't help but pity her, it was a lot to take in. "Is there a reasoning for your coming to the past, Te-Theresa?" asked Sophie.

"Actually," Theresa responded. "I came here accidently. I was unaware time traveling even existed."

"Oh," Sophie jumped out of her seat. "Then we must get you back. I'm sure Mr. Branwell can help you," she began to make her way towards the door, before Theresa grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" Theresa said a bit too loudly. She flushed and lowered her head, affectively hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "I, um, i-it's just that, well, let's not just spring it on them. Yeah, we need to think it through before telling them." She chuckled nervously.

"Alright," replied Sophie. "Come on, Miss Tessa, or you'll breakfast will get cold."

"Okay," said Tessa. "I'll bring you back something to eat," she said to Theresa, "and then we can get working on a plan."

"I'll help too," Sophie said.

"Oh, no," replied Tessa. "You're already busy enough. I couldn't ask you to concern yourself with my affairs.

"Miss Tessa," Sophie said sternly. "It is not your choice to make. It's my decision and I want to help."

Sophie looked at Theresa, who offered her a warm smile before replying, "Thank you."

* * *

Theresa lay upon her old bed, arms outstretched. Tessa and Sophie had come back about an hour after their initial talk, with her promised breakfast. They had spoken for a good few hours, and their first plan of action was to get Theresa new clothes. Her jeans and t-shirt too modern. Sophie dressed her in clothing she found in Tessa's wardrobe and Theresa mentally cringed just thinking about the pain-staking process of putting on a Victorian-styled gown. First came the stockings and chemise, followed by the much-too-tight corset, a camisole, crinoline, a few layers of petticoats, and finally the actual dress. The dress was one she remembered well, she wore it on the night she and Jem had told everyone of the engagement. Her hair was done up in a simple bun, without the pansies she had worn that evening, the same color as Will's eyes.

Will.

She would be seeing him again. They had all decided to wait until dinner to tell everyone of Theresa and with a quick glance at the window, the pink and purple hues of the sunset told her it was almost time. She gathered up her skirts, unused to moving in them, so she could sit up on the bed, as she tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. Her nerves, excitement, and the fact that she had not eaten anything since breakfast since Tessa had been unable to sneak her up anything for lunch, all added up and she felt she was going to be sick.

She paced around the room, unable to get him out her mind. Will, Will, Will. She gripped her wrist and held tightly to her pearl bracelet. Sophie had tried to take it off when dressing her in exchange for a dark blue one encrusted in jewels. Theresa had refused and Sophie and Tessa glanced quickly at each other but said nothing.

What would she say? What would she do? It had been so long it was hard to even remember his face. But she would see him, her beloved husband, tonight. The large room was becoming too small for her and she felt she couldn't breathe. She decided to take a quick walk through the hall to help ease her nerves. She opened her door and looked to see of anyone was out there. When she concluded she was alone, Theresa walked out into the halls of the Institute. She began to pace again. Back and forth, back and forth, trying to make her mind blank, trying to stop saying his name in her head and under her breath, trying to stop conjuring up pictures of him in her memory, trying to stop working to remember the face she so desperately loved.

"Tessa?"

She turned at the sound of her name and standing there was Jem. The dark hair and eyes she had grown used to in her time were gone, back was his ethereal silver looks. He stood there looking at her with all the love and admiration in the world, and Theresa felt her heart crumble. Yes, she loved Jem in the future just as much as she loved Jem in the past. But looking upon him now they were almost like two separate people. This, this person in front of her was _her_ Jem and God, had she missed him.

She ran to him and captured him in a crushing hug. He initially jolted with surprise but wrapped his arms around her. She held on for dear life to his too-thin frame, feeling his ribs and shoulder blades jutting out from where she held him.

"_Tess_," he said softly, and she melted. "Is there something wrong, Love?"

She blushed, realizing that she was probably being a bit too forward. "No," she said releasing him. "There's nothing wrong. I just, I just missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her again and his light laugh vibrated through her. "You just saw me a little while ago."

Her blush that was just starting to calm came back full force as she hid her face in his chest, "I know."

He laughed once again before pulling away and taking her hand, "Come along then, dinner is probably prepared by now," he said before leading her down the hall. They walked down the winding halls of the Institute for a few moments in silence before Jem asked, "I'm just wondering but why are you wearing a different dress than you were earlier?"

Theresa realized then that she completely forgot about the plan and she was about to walk in to a dining room full of people she considered family, into a room with Will, into a room that she might already be in. This was going to be very hard to explain.

Shit.


End file.
